Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 40
is the fortieth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Synopsis Nemesis should not be underestimated. However, the group, who gathered after their battle in the underground temple, never gave up hope. Believing in their strong bonds and feelings for wanting a bright future, and that they will become their Bey's strength, Gingka and the others undergo training. Meanwhile, having realized the fact that he was deceived, Aguma also makes a fresh determination in response to Dynamis' words. Plot At the WBBA HQ, Ryo, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yuki, and Madoka look at a screen of the world. They look for the presence created by Diablo Nemesis, and can't find it anywhere including North America, Central America, and South America. They become worried as a result, as they fear the of the dark power Nemesis holds. Elsewhere at the HQ, the Legendary Bladers and Kenta, are all around. After the massive battle that took place previously at the temple which was destroyed by Diablo Nemesis, everyone had seemed to lose hope in themselves, and each other. Tired, the Bladers remember what took place during the battle, and felt as it Nemesis was unbeatable. But some did not despair, as they believed that their strong bonds and feelings for wanting a bright future, will become the strength of their Beys. With this, it has started to give them hope as well as determination. The Bladers eventually decided to go through some training, in order to prepare for their next battle with Nemesis, and will use their maximum potential this time. As the rest of the Legendary Bladers left, leaving only Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and Dynamis. Gingka decided to go train with Kenta and asks Dynamis would he like to come with them, but he declined. Telling Gingka that he needs to go talk with someone, about something important. Meanwhile at another place at the HQ, Aguma, Bao, and Beylin Fist are sitting around with Bao angry at the fact that Pluto had dumped them and disappeared. Aguma told them that they had only been used, and that they only wanted them to battle their fellow Legendary Bladers to absorb their power, then kick them away once there was enough. Bao then asks what will become of their dream of reviving Beylin Fist. Aguma wondered if they should even continue, as there was no point reviving it if there was nothing, no opponents, no friends. Then he reflected that despite they beat Beylin, he lost to both King and Tithi. Dynamis tells Aguma a story of his ancestor. That long ago, Aguma's ancestor fought alongside Nemesis just like he was now. But through determination and bonds, Aguma's ancestor was able to be with his true side, his fellow Legendary Bladers. Dynamis tells Aguma that he wishes he will do the same as his ancestor, and be with the Legendary Bladers. As Dynamis leaves, Aguma thinks about this and wants to make a fresh determination in response. At training, as Gingka and Kenta are battling with their Beys, with Gingka gaining upper-hand, Kenta thinks for a moment. He thinks of what happened to Ryuga, as he last saw him in the temple while it was being destroyed by Diablo Nemesis' Special Spin Move, Armageddon. Kenta wonders, and hopes that Ryuga is okay where ever he is. Somewhere at a mountain, Ryuga is undergoing massive training as he wants to be powerful enough to take on Diablo Nemesis. He then thinks of Doji's taunts at him, the ones that enraged him with so much anger. Ryuga turns furious, and continues his training. With his goal: to destroy Diablo Nemesis, no matter the cost. Major Events *The Legendary Bladers are revealed to have been recovered. *Ryuga is revealed to be alive and training in the mountains. *Kyoya allows Benkei to follow him again. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Masamune Kadoya *Ryuga *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Yu Tendo *Aguma *Dynamis *King *Chris *Tithi *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Bao *Beylin Fist *Team Wang Hu Zhong (Cameo) *Team Excalibur (Cameo) *Team Wild Fang (Cameo) *Rago (Flashback) *Pluto (Flashback) *Doji (Flashback) Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) (Featured) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) (Flashback) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Unknown Gallery Dat1325979770302.jpg Dat1325979729657.jpg Dat1325979717707.jpg Dat1325979659326.jpg Dat1325979645696.jpg Dat1325979399484.jpg Dat1325979351113.jpg Dat1325979319840.jpg Dat1325979261182.jpg Dat1325979254170.jpg Dat1325979244442.jpg Dat1325979180577.jpg ldrago156.jpg episode..142.jpg episode142...jpg episode142..jpg episode142.jpg Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes